Untitled
by lou-thewriter
Summary: Ness, Jacob, and undetermined rebellion.


Untitled

This is my disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer. This is my disclaimer, read it now.

In basic summary, this is a short story I've started involving Jacob and Nessie. It's intended to be  
cute, but let me know what you think.

* * *

The words "so what" might just be the best description for my current attitude. Being the half-vampire, half-human that I am, I'm a little confused…to say the least. One day I'm interested in watching pre-teen TV shows, and the next I'm only thinking about Jacob and what we could possibly spend the afternoon doing. Not that I'm slipping into the stereotypical teenage urges…I'm not. Mom says I'm like her; I don't want what most other teenagers want. I'd like to believe her, but everyday I find myself feeling the urge to do something rebellious, something that breaks the rules. I'm sick of being stuck in the house and I'm sick of being treated like the six-year-old that I technically am. Dad says this is probably because everything changes so fast for me, and I can't help being pulled into that teenage mindset. Whatever the reason is, I'm done trying to fight it. I want to do something new, and so what if it lands me in trouble?

***

"Nessie's been different lately."

"We've noticed," Edward replied, not looking up from the newspaper he held in his hands. Bella nodded, continuing to straighten the pictures lined above the fireplace. I crossed my arms across my chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well obviously some of the things she wants involve me. Do you expect me to keep playing the responsible adult for another six years?" I was slightly annoyed. It was difficult not to give in to Renesmee when she pleaded with me for more adult activities. Give me a break; she looked like a devastatingly beautiful seventeen-year-old! The kind that people write songs about.

"Jacob, Nessie's more mature now, and hopefully knows the difference between having fun and getting into real trouble," Bella said. "Just make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret. We trust you."

I sighed. Maybe they shouldn't trust me. I was afraid her teenage antics would carry me away. "Alright. So, tonight? When you all go hunting…?"

"Let her be a teenager if she wants. As long as she stays with you the entire time. She has to get her human experiences in sometime, and I suppose I'd rather not be home to witness it." Edward grumbled, surprising me. I smirked, imagining the possibilities, and headed for the door. I was going to pick Ness up from the main Cullen house and we were going to go over to La Push to visit Billy and catch up with Quil and Embry.

I pulled open the door and turned to close it, but jumped when I saw Edward standing in the doorway. He followed me out, shutting the door behind him, and glared at me. "Bella and I decided that we trust you, but I swear, if you bring my daughter home in any condition other than the one she leaves in, you'll pay." He growled.

"Lighten up, Edward," I sighed. "I have condoms."

"Jacob…" he roared.

I chuckled. "Kidding. She'll be fine, I promise you." And with that, I darted into the woods toward my light.

***

I sat in my second bedroom, the one at the main house, pulling at the threads on my comforter and waiting for Jacob to arrive. I had been anticipating tonight for a while now, but I suddenly felt a pull in my priorities. Maybe going to La Push wouldn't be the best way to spend our night alone. The house would be empty; this bed would be empty…

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by that of Jacob coming upstairs. I smiled as he pushed open my door, standing in the entrance with an elated look on his face. I took him in; his tousled black hair, his brilliant grin, his perfect body…

"Hi," he muttered, coming over to the bed and sitting beside me.

"Hi," I replied. "I missed you." He leaned toward me, kissing my cheek, and I inhaled the musky scent of him, holding back a moan. I turned my face, meeting his lips with mine. When we pulled away, Jacob looked smug. He had been my boyfriend now for a month, something that had been building since my fifth birthday. I had always known he was the only person for me – the only person I would ever desire.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, and I remembered the plans for tonight. I didn't want to cancel on him, but what I really wanted was some time alone with him to do what I had wanted to do for months now. To do something more than chaste kisses sitting on the edge of my bed. He realized that something was wrong when I didn't answer him for several moments. "What is it?"

Embarrassed, I turned away. "It's nothing." I didn't want him to know that I wanted him like that so much. It seemed childish, and somewhere deep down I was afraid of rejection.

"Ness," he moaned. God that sounded so delicious… "Please?" I bit my lip and decided that I couldn't resist telling him. Or showing him. I pressed my hand to his cheek as we closed our eyes simultaneously.

The scene began very much the same as that which had just occurred moments before. _Jacob entered my room, sat down on my bed, and kissed me, pulling away and smiling. He slid his hands onto my body, putting one on the small of my back and pulling me close. The other snaked into my hair, securing my face to his. We slid back farther onto the bed, and I climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist. Jacob began sliding his hands again, this time toward something not quite so acceptable for public…_

And Jacob grabbed my hand, pulling it down from his face. "That's what you want?" I blushed, dropping my gaze from his eyes. "We can go to La Push some other time, if you want," he said, entwining his fingers in mine. I raised my eyes to his again, and smiled slightly, raising one eyebrow.


End file.
